The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. The ease of use and efficient retrieval of accurate information and subsequent delivery of this information to the user in a manner that is easy to understand is desirable.
Unfortunately, conventional database approaches to entering a relationship confuse the user. For example, when presented with the ability to select and relate data objects for the purpose of building reports, it can be difficult to understand the resulting data set and how it might be represented in a report. As an illustration, consider the relationships that characterize “Accounts with Contacts with and without Opportunities without Products.” The cognitive load required to understand this data set challenges more than a few database software users. As a result, the process of constructing these relationships can be bewildering or error-prone. Erroneous relationships may or may not become obvious upon reviewing report data. Even when the error is obvious from looking at the report, it may take several tries before the relationship is debugged and corrected.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques enabling the user of the database system, and/or components of the database system to improve the ease of use of the database system.